


龙诗终焉

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 平行世界：龙化、肉体改造、后天双性、精神扭曲沐浴了龙血的埃斯蒂尼安没有发现尼德霍格一息尚存，邪龙将残存力量寄宿在了龙骑士的身上。当龙骑士得到龙眼，等候多时邪龙借由他的身体复活，他从内而外侵蚀了龙骑士的精神，屠杀了大量的伊修加德的民众后逃离……





	龙诗终焉

光之战士以为自己再也不会造访这个地方了，失去了暴风屏障的保护的龙巢，弥漫着死亡的气息。

通讯贝因为干扰而失灵，只能发出持续的嗡嗡声。英雄没有犹豫，他必须弄清楚，在这里——在这邪龙巢穴之中，在那个人的身上，到底发生了什么……

不久前，庆祝伊修加德新生的庆典上，化作邪龙之影消失的埃斯蒂尼安突然现身，那位龙骑士的身上散发着不详的气息，用手中的长枪贯穿了维德弗尼尔的身体。

在众目睽睽之下，他踩踏着圣龙眷属的背脊，扯下了那已经奄奄一息的白龙双翼丢入人群之中。

“这就是龙族叛徒应有的下场……”曾经的苍天之龙骑士身上燃起了漆黑的龙炎，以迅猛的速度朝着周遭蔓延，哪怕触及片缕火光，就会在一瞬间被火焰吞噬。人潮涌动的庆典成了活生生的炼狱，在尖叫和哀嚎之中，还有埃斯蒂尼安的愉悦而满足的笑声。

光之战士不得不劈开火焰，劈开那些被烧得漆黑还在挣扎扭曲的人群，才能够靠近站在高处的龙骑士。他在那个男人的眼中只能够看到复仇的快意，那个肉躯之中装载的，是名为尼德霍格的邪龙之影。

那一日人们的哀嚎还在他的耳边回荡，突如其来的灾难让伊修加德再次关起了大门，因杀死尼德霍格被称为英雄的光之战士，也成了千夫所指的罪人，戴上了骗徒的称号。

就连艾默里克，也因为沾染到龙炎而身受重伤至今昏迷不醒。

他必须知道在埃斯蒂尼安的身上到底发生了什么，邪龙之影的仇恨比他们想象的更为骇人，那日之后，在伊修加德各地都曾见到埃斯蒂尼安的身影。

那个被邪龙怨念所控制的苍天之龙骑士并非每次都会展开屠杀，有时候，他像是在享受人们的恐惧那般看着众人惊恐逃离。

迫使英雄在一切尚未明确时就踏入龙巢的理由，是阿尔菲诺。

始终追寻着埃斯蒂尼安的身影，见证了一次又一次的杀戮的少年，最终也受到了袭击。然而，即便是在高烧不止的睡梦之中，阿尔菲诺都在呼唤着埃斯蒂尼安的名字。英雄唯一能够做的，就是来到这里，去弄清楚事情的真相。

光之战士没有料到，在他找到埃斯蒂尼安之前，那位苍天之龙骑士会主动出现在他面前。他感到有什么东西正在逼近，转身之前他看到地面上投下了龙的影子，人类警惕的抬起头来，看到的仅仅是一道红色的闪电在眼前惊略而过，它从高处坠下，在地上留下了巨坑，精灵于青烟之中缓缓站起。

和庆典上身嵌龙眼的扭曲姿态不同，埃斯蒂尼安的轮廓和过去毫无二致。当烟雾散尽，英雄却可以看到他的脸上蔓延的红色脉络，那身被龙血然后的铠甲，就像是与他生长在了一起，流动着红光，与精灵的皮肉相融，又向着面庞蔓延，它们深入眼眶染红了他的双目。

那个有着一头银色长发的精灵用红色的眼睛面无表情的看着他，仿佛一具空壳，“再继续往前的话，我就不能视而不见了。”

“埃斯蒂尼安……”光之战士迟疑的唤出这个名字，他实际上并未见过精灵的真容。

刚才还宛若人偶的埃斯蒂尼安忽然发出一声嗤笑，他旋转着手中的长枪固定于身侧，眼中的红光也迅速的退却，露出原本的蓝色，“怎么，才一阵子不见，你就不认得我了吗？搭档。”他的语气一如既往，仿佛没有察觉到自身的变化，“有一个好消息，邪龙之影已经从我身上脱离了。”

英雄想要相信他，但那副骇人的模样，实在无法让人信服。直到一滴黏稠的血液顺着埃斯蒂尼安的枪尖滴落，才让英雄彻底看清了局面，“埃斯蒂尼安，你刚才是从我后方来的吧。”

“……是啊。”龙骑士微微一顿，平静的答道。

埃斯蒂尼安声音低沉了几分，缓缓的滑过了人类的耳廓，当英雄再次抬起头看向埃斯蒂尼安的脸时，便毫不犹豫的举着武器冲上前去，他手中的枪在一声巨响中击中了埃斯蒂尼安的枪身，虽然有所防备，但是埃斯蒂尼安还是被弹出数米。

精灵压低了身体稳住身形，地面上散落着点点血迹，却并不是来自他的身上，而是于埃斯蒂尼安的枪身上洒落。英雄的手因为愤怒的而发颤，他知道那些新鲜的血液，来自一场才刚刚结束的屠杀，埃斯蒂尼安并不是为了他见他而出现，只不过是在杀戮之后返回巢穴而已。

“……有时候太过于敏锐也不好。”虽然因为龙血更进一步强化了这具肉体，埃斯蒂尼安依旧觉得双手被震的发麻，他活动了一下手腕看着前方的人类，微微眯起了眼睛，“实际上我以为你会在看到我的时候立刻动手，但是你却选择了对话……即便我杀了那么多人，你也和那个小子一样，觉得我只是一个被尼德霍格控制的受害者吗？”

人类的面色因为他的话而又阴沉了几分，埃斯蒂尼安记不清上一次见到光之战士时是什么样的情况了，他的记忆又是什么时候开始变得模糊不清……

他的意识因为邪龙之影带来的巨大冲击，一度处于极度的混乱之中而失去了自我，在最初的那几日中，掌控着这个躯壳的却是尼德霍格。

也许是因为长期与龙眼共鸣，他的身体最终还是适应了龙血和尼德霍格残存于体内力量，让他找回了自己。那是埃斯蒂尼安从未体验过的绝望，当他从一片漆黑的深渊中抓住了唯一的亮光挣脱而出的时候，面对的现实一瞬间就将他疲惫不堪的灵魂彻底击溃。

数日以来自己所犯下的罪恶——他并非以一个旁观者的角度回忆起那些，他清楚记得手中的枪刺穿每一具身体时的愉悦，那是发自内心，因为杀戮和复仇的所带来的快意，甚至会让现在的他都为之着迷……

他也清楚的记得，在虐杀带来的扭曲满足感消失后，随之而来的是更深的痛苦，因为无论杀死多少人，哪怕覆灭这个星球上所有的生命，他失去的东西都不可能回到身边。他日复一日的，接受着尼德霍格长达千年的憎恨和悲痛的洗礼，以至于他忘却了自己的名字，自己的身份。

哪怕尼德霍格从体内脱离，他依旧不已人类自居，将复仇视为自己的使命。而直至现在，即便胸腔之中他对邪龙的憎恨仍在无穷无尽的膨胀滋长，但是他始终无法将那强加于灵魂和血液里的狂热之情彻底抹去。

“在这里没有什么邪龙之影，只有我而已。“埃斯蒂尼安敲了敲自己的胸膛如此说道，他望着前方的人类，又发出了一声笑声，“这是我们第二次兵刃相向了吧，这个时代的两位苍天之龙骑士……也许，这就是宿命，这就是当初龙眼选择你的理由。”

然而，就在战斗一触即发之际，埃斯蒂尼安听到了足以震撼他灵魂的龙吼，让他一瞬间僵住了身体，他狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，试图反抗而面色苍白，但是这样微弱的抗争无人知晓，随着一滴汗水无声无息的淌落，精灵忽然垂下了枪尖，放松了战斗的姿态。

“看来……叙旧到此为止了。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音有些干哑，他身上流动的红光变得更为汹涌，仿佛下一秒就会破裂。这个被邪龙所诱的龙骑士攥紧了枪，猛地抬头爆发出一声宛如龙的咆哮，龙炎一瞬间就点燃了他身体，火焰盘绕而上形成巨大的漩涡，吸食着空气里浓稠的魔力。

光之战士不得不伸手遮挡前方几乎要割裂皮肤的风暴，在那纯粹的能量中心，精灵的身影也变得模糊不清，直到一对夹杂着火焰的龙之翼从中展开，所有光与暗，在那一刻凝聚在一起，形成了全新的躯体

在这眨眼之间，站在他面前的的已经不再是苍天之龙骑士，也并非邪龙之影，而是名为埃斯蒂尼安的黑龙。

这就是阿尔菲诺所见的光景，他们相信着埃斯蒂尼安只是被邪龙的怨念所缚才化身为邪龙之影，但是事实并非如此，那个本当守护伊修加德与龙族战斗的苍天之龙骑士，就如异端那般成了邪龙的眷属。

-

埃斯蒂尼安停下来的时候，他的枪上已经沾满了血，浓烈的血臭和粘腻的手感令人厌烦。短短十数天，他已经记不清自己杀了多少人。

一开始，他的内心还会因为同族的哀鸣而颤动，但是随着这个身体日渐被龙血浸染，当长枪刺穿人的身体时，他甚至会感到复仇般的快意。

那么——他到底是在为了什么而复仇呢，精灵看着自己沾满了鲜血的手，产生了一丝困惑，为了尼德霍格？为了拉塔托斯克？为了……他的……那些支离破碎的画面，在他的脑海中闪现。

他看到那些堆积如山的尸体，用逐渐融化的眼睛凝视着他，他可以望进那漆黑的空洞，在黑暗的深处，存在长眠了千年的巨龙尸骸……当他从中挣脱而出时，脚下的尸体，却已经换了另一副模样，银发的死者们抓着他的脚踝，攀附着他的身体，来到了他的面前。

他可以闻到尸体被火焰烧灼后发出的肉味，那气味让埃斯蒂尼安感到恶心，他支撑着长枪才不至于跌倒在地上。然而他却无法移开眼睛，在对方空洞的注视下，他第一次产生了畏惧，急切的想要逃离这个地方。

那是他永远无法忘记的面孔，即是他的终结，也是他的开端。这个藏在心底的记忆，被尼德霍格擅自抹去，又被肆意的挖掘展现在他的面前。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”当他深陷于幻觉中时，一个声音将他拽回了现实，曾经的苍天之龙骑士缓缓转身，看到的是熟悉的身影。有那么一瞬间，阿尔菲诺的样子与记忆中的残影重叠。

“阿尔菲诺……我有告诉过你吗。”精灵从那尸山上走下，他走向阿尔菲诺时，每一步都会溅起血花。他来到阿尔菲诺身前时，这个天真的少年甚至没有取出武器，怔怔的看着他。

“我一点也不想看到你。”埃斯蒂尼安的语气并不刻薄，阿尔菲诺甚至希望对方是愤怒的，而不是这样平淡的诉说。埃斯蒂尼安缓缓的弯下腰来，染血的银发滑落贴在少年的脸侧，脏污了那苍白的面庞，“不管是以前，还是现在……”

埃斯蒂尼安可以透过阿尔菲诺的眼睛看到自己，染满了同胞的血，污秽不堪早已不是作为一个人应有的模样。他记得自己原本想让这个盲目的少年放弃那无谓的执着，只是随着来自灵魂深处的龙啸，他张开嘴说出的却是另一番话，“然而已经……太迟了。”

他一字一顿的低声说道，一改刚才的暧昧的态度，毫不犹豫的举枪就穿透了阿尔菲诺的身体。

阿尔菲诺不敢置信的看着他，剧痛和枪身被抽出时的推力让他向后跌去。当他重重的跌落在地上时，眼角的余光看到了残垣断壁后光之战士飞奔而来的身影。

但是精灵少年的视线已被前方的景象锁定，周遭一切的速度都仿佛变得缓慢，他看着埃斯蒂尼安的背脊生长出了龙的双翼，从后方袭来的鳞片就如同荆棘又如同浪涌，攀附着将精灵的身体将其吞噬，它们层层叠叠的翻转排列着取代了铠甲，向着四肢扩散直至指尖也化作利爪。

这是阿尔菲诺第一次如此清楚的看到一个人是如何龙化的，只是这位苍天之龙骑士所化形的并非如异端那样低等的走兽，而是与天龙更加接近的姿态。

“埃……”他努力的发出一点声音，可是张开嘴只能喷出满口的鲜血。这只黑龙看着他发出一声吼叫，扇动着那双与尼德霍格相仿的黑翼，乘着风升到空中飞往了龙巢的方向。

“阿尔菲诺！”“……埃……斯蒂尼安……”在英雄来到他身边试图为他治疗时，阿尔菲诺断断续续的呼喊着那个没有说出的名字。

他依旧愿意相信过去的埃斯蒂尼安依旧存在，因为他并没有立刻死去，他清楚自己受到的伤有多么严重，也知道若是及时治疗并不足以致命，他执着的认为龙骑士发现了英雄的到来。

即便如此，眼泪还是不断的涌出，他似乎还能看到，那个早已不见了身影的黑龙。

-

埃斯蒂尼安降落时总是会撞断几根石柱，他不擅长飞行，但是往返龙巢也只有这个办法而已。他在碎石堆里恢复了人形，恼火的推开压在自己身上的一块石头。

尼德霍格就在龙巢顶端的高台，那只黑龙盘踞在哪儿显得格外的安逸，虽说是脱离了他这个媒介而强行重塑的肉躯，看起来和过却并无太大差异，只不过那双龙翼略显残破，而尾巴的末端也时不时浮现虚影。

“为什么没有杀了他。”“你是太久不用自己的眼睛所以看岔了眼吗？”对于尼德霍格的提问，埃斯蒂尼安不假思索的反问，他随意的在几块碎石上坐下，把手中变得越发让人厌倦的龙枪丢到了一旁，偌大的龙巢相比过去变得更为残破，空气也更加污浊。

他捡起手边一块圆形的石头捏在手中，侧过头看向那只巨大的天龙，“还是我得挖下他的眼睛送你？又或者得吞下肚去才能够证明……

他的话没有说完，就被巨大的威压压制的弯下了腰，手中的石头被他捏得粉碎，埃斯蒂尼安挣扎着用手支撑着地面，才不至于匍匐在地上露出丑陋的姿态。

尼德霍格的愤怒显而易见，他体内的龙血在燃烧，仿佛是将内脏放在火上炙烤，可是埃斯蒂尼安咬紧了牙没有发出一点声音。

然而无论他如何抗拒，他的本能——那被强加于身上的龙族的本能，依旧迫使他曲膝跪下，就如同一个虔诚的信徒，作为邪龙的眷属他无法违抗尼德霍格，更何况，他们之间有着比眷属更深的联系。

“……请……原谅我……帝龙……”每一字都像是从喉咙里被刨出那样令他痛苦，尼德霍格又怎么可能不知道这一点，但是他的屈服依旧取悦了这只天龙。那巨大的压力因为空气中以太的波动而消失，风的漩涡也一并带走了埃斯蒂尼安脸上的汗水。

精灵再次抬头时，那只漆黑的天龙已经是另一幅模样了。那并不能说是“人”，混合了兽的形态，充其量不过一只类人形的妖异而已。那张脸看起来与埃斯蒂尼安有几分相似，埃斯蒂尼安不清楚这是否是因为如今的尼德霍格是先寄宿于他身上再进行分离所致，然而与埃斯蒂尼安的银发不同，尼德霍格有着黑色的头发，如果那可以称之为头发的话。

这个漆黑的“妖异”浑身都散发着不详的气息，无论是那些黑色的鳞片还是对方灰铁色的皮肤，都让埃斯蒂尼安心生厌恶。尼德霍格托起了他的脸，他必须竭力仰着脖子，才能够看到这个高大身躯的脸。

只是在那之前，他率先看到的是对方胯下巨大的存在，近到他可以感觉到它散发出来的热量。

“怎么……我伟大的帝龙，又开始按耐不住了吗……”埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇微微颤抖着，压抑着自己体内蠢蠢欲动的原始欲望，哪怕已经他们一分为二，他依旧可以感觉到从尼德霍格身上传递而来的意志。

埃斯蒂尼安因为鼻尖嗅到的腥臭气息而头皮发麻，他的身体是如此的渴望着对方，当他夺回身体的主权时，一并涌入的记忆并不只有无穷的杀戮。那个丧失了人性的他如同野兽狩猎，也如同野兽那般享受着最原始的快感，臣服在昔日仇人的脚下。

谁能料到寄宿于人类身上复活的天龙，竟然会因此染上了这些在他眼中不过是低等生物的恶习。那本属于埃斯蒂尼安的长久以来被压制着的欲望，在尼德霍格的身上被无限放大。

“你觉得这究竟是我的堕落，还是你的？"他低声询问着，缓缓张开嘴伸出舌头，贴上了那根火热的性器，就在他因为这触感感到愉悦时，尼德霍格却按着他的脑袋猛地将自己的阴茎撞入了他的口中。

那根粗长的性器彻底打开了精灵的食道，即便是从外侧，都能够看到埃斯蒂尼安颈部不正常的鼓起。尼德霍格尖锐的指甲陷入了埃斯蒂尼安的皮肤，让那头银发又染上了血色，但是它显然不打算停下，它粗鲁的，毫不留情的操弄着对方的嘴巴。

这个被龙血滋润的身体，在这样近乎于施虐的对待中，依旧因为尼德霍格的抽送而兴奋着。埃斯蒂尼安可以鲜明的感觉到自己胯下逐渐勃起的性器，在对方的射精中涌出黏稠的爱液。

那些满溢而出的精液，因为尼德霍格的抽离而溅落在他的脸上，忽然失去填充的食道在涌入的空气的刺激下发出了痛苦的呻吟，他剧烈咳嗽着，狼狈不堪将那些腥臭的液体吐出，哪怕他的每一寸皮肤每一根神经，都在渴望着对方体液。

“也许……你可以去伊修加德的广场上……表演一下，高贵的天龙是如何在一个人的嘴里射精高潮的。”埃斯蒂尼安低缓缓站起身，擦拭着嘴边的精液，他开口时，尼德霍格还能看到他口中残余的液体，因为发音时舌头的弹跳，逐渐的消失不见，“或者，我们可以请他们过来欣赏……邪龙沉迷于肉体快感的模样“

他知道自己激怒对方的行为愚蠢而毫无意义，但是埃斯蒂尼安总是会那么行动。当邪龙愤怒的钳制着他的脖子将他砸向地面，那些碎裂的尖锐石硕刺入他的背脊时带来的疼痛，让埃斯蒂尼安保持着清醒。

精灵咳出几口鲜血，脖子上逐渐收紧的力道让他本能的抓着对方手臂挣扎着。

“如果做得到的话……就……杀了我……”埃斯蒂尼安用嘶哑的声音艰难的说着，他因为缺氧和痛苦而涌出泪水，可是那双逐渐泛起红光的眼中并没有任何畏惧，“你只不过是……寄宿在我身上给的……可怜的寄生虫……”

这是他手中唯一的筹码，尼德霍格如此急迫的想要从他身上脱离，也正是因为这邪龙察觉到了这一点。它以为龙眼的力量足以支撑自己，最终却是以失败告终。憎恨着对方的两个个体，如今却共享着同一条性命。

这大概是埃斯蒂尼安在持续的绝望中唯一能令他真正发笑的事实了，尼德霍格掌控着主权，而他的生死代表了他们的存亡……

他追求着死亡来结束这一切，他愿意拽着邪龙一同消亡，但是尼德霍格那强大的意志力却在他身上施加了无法自残的约束。

“我知道你在想什么，埃斯蒂尼安。“然而刚才还满腔怒火的尼德霍格开口时，却意外的平静，“别忘了，我才是主人。”它松开了手，看着身下自以为是的精灵，它用一种近乎于温柔的方式抚过埃斯蒂尼安的面颊，愉悦的看着精灵因此而露出厌恶的神情。

当尼德霍格试图打开他的双腿时，埃斯蒂尼安嚎叫着，化作龙的模样，拍打着翅膀反扑向对方，试图咬住尼德霍格的身体。可是他的牙齿仅陷入了尼德霍格的鳞片，天龙以自己更为巨大的身躯，压制着这个依靠龙血才能化形的黑龙。

他们的尾巴纠缠在一起，在那双遮蔽天空的双翼之下，埃斯蒂尼安在人类眼中庞大的根本身躯不值一提。他感觉到自己的下体被打开，尼德霍格以龙的姿态进入了他的身体。

他就如同一只雌兽那样，在雄性的侵犯下痛苦的哀嚎着却又动弹不得，邪龙的利爪撕裂了埃斯蒂尼安的翅膀，哪怕只是轻微的煽动，都会让裂口变得更加巨大。

“如果你愿意，我并不介意让你的同伴们看到你现在的模样，埃斯蒂尼安……”尼德霍格的声音也带着愉悦，因为作为龙的埃斯蒂尼安，有着雌兽的体态。与天龙共存身体之内流淌着龙血的精灵，原本也可以拥有如同尼德霍格那般巨大的身躯，但是在那浑浑噩噩的日子里，持续的侵犯和原本人类所固化的意识干扰之下，他的化形选择了更小的躯体。

埃斯蒂尼安恼怒的咆哮着喷出一口龙炎，它可以轻易的焚烧人类却无法对尼德霍格造成伤害，当火焰散去尼德霍格已经再次化作了那副妖异的样子，他的胸口上轻微的焦灼随着胸膛的起伏消失不见。

精灵虽然被迫结束了化形，但是他的龙翼却并没有消散，触目惊心的伤口让它不时痉挛着。埃斯蒂尼安像是对此浑然不觉，拼命的试图扇动翅膀逃离此地，任由鲜血四溅染红了他们的身体。

“这是你自己选择的身体，埃斯蒂尼安。”尼德霍格抓住了那对翅膀，贴在唇边舔舐着上面的伤口，“仅仅是为了取悦我。”它的阴茎依旧深埋在精灵的体内，在那个自从龙化之后就开始存在的第三个器官之内。

埃斯蒂尼安因为那无法逃避的压迫感而颤抖着，他的挣扎在尼德霍格开始抽送后变得软弱而无力，他的怒吼也在可怕的快感中化作了呻吟。他分不清自己涌出的泪水是因为快感还是屈辱，唯一清楚的是自己即将再次迷失自我。

他匍匐在地上，支撑着身体的手臂因为和粗糙地面的摩擦而血肉模糊，然而下体传来的快感，却远远超过了这些微不足道的疼痛。他将脸埋在双臂之内，隐藏自己沉迷于性交而沉醉的神情，他咬紧了牙关，却依旧无法阻止喘息从唇缝中倾泻而出。

“看着我，埃斯蒂尼安。”尼德霍格抓着他的一直手臂迫使他侧过身去，被邪龙触碰的地方因为快感而迅速的覆上了一层鳞片，这只天龙化身掐着他的脸，让他面对着自己。

埃斯蒂尼安狠狠的咬住了那只伸到面前的手，尼德霍格没有收回它，他的拇指探入了精灵的口腔之中，紧紧的按住了对方舌头，巨大的力道仿佛是要将埃斯蒂尼安的下颚卸下。

在最初的几次，尼德霍格确实因为无法控制力量而扭断过埃斯蒂尼安的手臂，但是在他们做了那么多次后，尼德霍格已经可以精准的掌控，事实上，他享受着埃斯蒂尼安的这些抗争。

他用指腹磨蹭着精灵的舌苔，勾勒着手指骚弄着埃斯蒂尼安的下巴，就像是在驯服野兽那般。无法说话的精灵发出威吓的呜呜声响，尼德霍格在这时候将自己顶入埃斯蒂尼安的深处。

那个为了他而诞生的甬道会分泌出大量的爱液，让他可以轻易的连同阴茎的根部都没入其中，浸泡在粘腻温热的粘液之中。他低下头凑近了埃斯蒂尼安的脸，贴着精灵敏感的耳廓，“你需要弄清楚自己的身份……埃斯蒂尼安，你只是为了我而必须活着的肉躯。”

“……不是——”埃斯蒂尼安挣扎着开口，他才说出一个词，舌头就再一次被对方擒获。那跟炽热的邪龙阴茎在他的体内凶猛的抽送了数下，那个才诞生了数日的甬道，因为这样激烈的摩擦而不断的瑟缩着，在撞击之下，它可以比肛交更加敏锐并且直接顶弄到那个最敏感的位置，传递出令人战栗的快感。

他低下头就能够看到自己因为被操弄阴道而勃起的丑陋姿态，无论他如何抗拒，肉体都已经呈现出了彻底的屈服。尼德霍格撞入他体内时，根部覆盖着粗糙鳞片会撞上他的阴囊，将那巨大的冲击传递到性器之上，交叠的快感让他不由自主的开始主动的摇晃身体，去迎接更加剧烈的冲击。

尼德霍格的吐息就在他的耳畔，他感觉到对方的胸膛紧贴着他的背脊，因为邪龙的力量而逐渐愈合的翅膀，贪恋着对方的温度，覆盖于尼德霍格的身上。他们交叠在一起就像是一对爱侣那般交娈着，从结合的地方不断滴落着淫靡的液体，哪怕他们是试图杀死对方的敌人。

埃斯蒂尼安眯着眼睛，因为自己此刻淫乱的样子而感到绝望，却又无法拒绝对方的索求。他的尾巴一点点攀附上了邪龙的，就如同龙形态时那般，缠绕着尼德霍格的尾部，与埃斯蒂尼安较为细长的龙尾不同，拥有更大身躯的尼德霍格的尾巴是如此的粗壮，在感受到精灵的触碰后立刻纠缠而上，拉扯着埃斯蒂尼安的脊椎，让他发出更多更愉悦的呻吟。

“你看起来乐在其中，埃斯蒂尼安。”尼德霍格的声音淌过埃斯蒂尼安的耳朵，仅仅是这样的迎合，并不能让尼德霍格感到满足，“你现在……有两个选择。我们会重新融为一体，你会作为邪龙之影的载体活着，不需要拥有自己的意识……或者保持现在，让我继续干你……”

他赤红而粗长的舌头舔着精灵的耳廓，顺着下颚的线条扫过埃斯蒂尼安的面颊，他品尝到带着咸味的液体，尼德霍格没有意识到那是什么，埃斯蒂尼安在片刻的沉默之后，主动的侧过身来勾住了他的脖子，贴上了尼德霍格的嘴唇，“我需要你继续……尼德霍格……”

这是他们第一次接吻，对于尼德霍格来说，这也是陌生而新鲜的体验，人类柔软的舌头努力的探入他的口中，而当他试图效仿着回应之时，眼角的余光却看到埃斯蒂尼安的手摸索着握住了不知何时已经足以触及到的长枪。

精灵毫不犹豫的，将那柄龙枪自上而下贯穿了尼德霍格的身体，锐利的枪尖甚至刺破了他的自己的腰腹。尼德霍格发出愤怒的咆哮，用尾巴缠住枪身猛地抽出将其摔到了远处，汹涌而下的鲜血浇灌在埃斯蒂尼安的身上，彻底染红了他的身体和银发。

他因为呼吸而呛入了龙血，那些腥臭的血液顺着他的鼻尖和下颚淌落着，他腹部的伤口也在贪婪的吸收着这些蕴含着强大力量的血液。尼德霍格一时间无法维持自己的化形，他的身体膨胀着几乎要压垮埃斯蒂尼安的身体，就连那跟性器，都在不断的变大。

埃斯蒂尼安在这巨大的冲击中勉强维持着自己的意志，他用手穿透尼德霍格的伤口，让对方无法自愈，他看着尼德霍格半边已经龙化的脸，宣告着自己的决意，“无论需要多久——尼德霍格，我都会想办法杀了你，十年，百年，甚至是一千年。毕竟我们剩下的，也只有时间而已了，尼德霍格……”

他抽出手的时候，尼德霍格迅速的止住了伤口的血涌，它如同大战之后那般喘着气，龙化的部分也逐渐的恢复，然而那张与埃斯蒂尼安有几分相似的面容上露出的却不仅仅是愤怒而已。

它之所以能够如此完美的寄宿与精灵的身上，是因为他们拥有着同样的愤怒和绝望，埃斯蒂尼安的执着和恨意，是它生存的食量，也是它快感的源泉。它什么都没有说只是低头含住了精灵的嘴唇，继续那被打断的吻。

埃斯蒂尼安腹部的伤口也因为龙血而愈合，尼德霍格失去的血液正在逐渐的被他吸收，又通过无形的纽带，以魔力的形态传递到尼德霍格的身上，让这只天龙继续自己的身形。

随着尼德霍格的呼吸逐渐平复，邪龙才稍稍直起了身体，他翻过埃斯蒂尼安的身体，让对方毫无保留的展现在自己面前。它将自己的阴茎从精灵的阴道中缓缓抽出，却没有彻底的抽离。那个淫乱的穴口吸附着它的性器，渴望着被再一次填满。

埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙阻止自己主动吞入对方，然而在下一刻，他感觉到了另一个同样火热的坚硬的东西抵在了他的后穴。精灵的面色因此而微微发白，尼德霍格笑着舔过他还沾着些许龙血的面颊，卷走了那些血液，他注视着精灵，那双赤红色的龙眼散发着不可思议的光泽，会引导着人类的堕落。

因为方才的异变而拟态而出的第二根阴茎，正在逐渐的撑开他已经多日来不被使用的肠道，因为足够多的爱液的润滑，尼德霍格并没有收到太多的阻力，毕竟这个身体自身，也正在不顾主人的意识而不断的迎合着他的欲望。

精灵体内薄薄的壁障可以感觉到两根性器互相传递的热量，当尼德霍格开始抽送的时候，埃斯蒂尼安捂住了嘴让自己不至于喊出声来，在那缓慢而不容反抗的顶弄之下，他咬着自己的手指直至渗出血来。

尼德霍格贴近他，在他的耳边低声询问，“你希望我射在哪里？埃斯蒂尼安。”他掰开精灵的手臂，用舌头撬开埃斯蒂尼安的牙齿，用不断加快的抽送，强迫对方发出淫乱的呻吟。

两根巨大一同贯穿着他的两个甬道，被挤压至极限的不仅仅是内脏，还有隐藏在尿道根部的敏感而脆弱器官。一旦发出声音，埃斯蒂尼安就无法在阻止自己，那尖锐而凶猛的快感浪潮一瞬间就将他吞没了。

他套弄着自己已经濒临极限的阴茎，却发现在那可怕的压迫感中，他甚至无法做到射精，那些汹涌的快感，逐渐变成了一种折磨，每一下操弄都会让他产生自己会因此而崩坏的恐惧。

“求你……”埃斯蒂尼安无法再继续承受这样的冲击，他觉得的大脑都正在腐化，而尼德霍格此刻唯一能够解救他的存在，“让我射……尼德霍格……停下来……”他几乎是哭喊着请求着，并没有注意到尼德霍格同样陷入了情欲无法自拔的眼睛。

他紧紧地搂着对方巨大的身躯，绝望而无助的看着自己擅自摇摆的身体，它疯狂的迎合着尼德霍格的抽送，摇晃着那跟涨大红肿的阴茎，就如同沉迷于快感不止满足的淫兽。

“尼德霍格……帝龙……求你……”他的请求断断续续的夹杂在呻吟之中，尼德霍格猛地扣住了他的腰，将他用力的压向自己，臌胀的阴囊不断的收缩着，将一只龙所拥有的全部精液灌入精灵的两个穴内。

它彻底的填满了埃斯蒂尼安的肚子，在压迫到达极限之时，他夹在二人之间的阴茎涌出的不仅仅是精液而已，在高潮之后他无法控制自己彻底放松身体，失禁带来的快感和羞耻又将他推上了第二次无射精的高潮。

他因此而剧烈搜索的甬道榨取着尼德霍格残余的精液，直到邪龙餍足的抽身。

“我们有客人了，埃斯蒂尼安。”在尼德霍格察觉到入侵者的同时，还在高潮余韵中的埃斯蒂尼安也感觉到了那个闯入者的存在。他缓缓的撑起身体，精液顺着他的大腿淌落在脚边形成了白色的水洼，而埃斯蒂尼安对此毫不介意，他赤裸的身体翻涌出漆黑的鳞片，又化作赤红的铠甲，蹒跚着捡起了那只还沾满龙血的长枪，如同履行使命的人偶那般飞离了龙巢，在外部搜索者入侵者的身影。

-

他疲惫的身体即便预判到了英雄的攻击，依旧难易彻底挡下而被震飞数米之远，埃斯蒂尼安站起身，想要快点结束这样毫无意义的战斗，然而尼德霍格却不允许他退让。

在那龙啸之下，他几乎是被迫化作龙形，他一时间不明白尼德霍格的用意，因为此刻的他显然不是光之战士的对手，人类手中的长枪，划开了他的翅膀，刺入了他的背脊，将它一点点的逼入绝境。

他的死亡等同于尼德霍格的灭亡，尼德霍格深知这一点却旁观着这一切让埃斯蒂尼安感到了深深的不安，他并不是畏惧死亡，他畏惧的是尼德霍格有别的打算。只是当英雄的枪就悬在他的眼前，下一秒就会穿透他的头颅时，这个人类却停下了手里的动作。

那一刻埃斯蒂尼安才清楚了尼德霍格的想法，他听到邪龙的笑声，嘲弄着这个愚蠢的英雄，也嘲笑着他不全力反击的天真。黑龙如同受到了莫大的羞辱一般，咆哮着在龙炎中又变回了精灵的姿态，他掐着人类英雄的脖子怒视着那张悲伤的面容。

“为什么！”“一定还有别的办法……埃斯蒂尼安……”

也许过去的他，会因为英雄的话语而动容，但是此刻他体内沸腾的龙血，却让他做出了完全不同的决断，他拽着人类在尼德霍格的震怒之下飞离了龙巢，将这个英雄丢在地面之上，“这是你最后一次机会，下一次，若是你无法下手，那么我会亲自杀了你。”他对方的枪穿透人类的手掌将其固定在地面，转过身去以人的形态展开双翼抛下了那位英雄。

当他返回龙巢之中，尼德霍格的又会做出什么样的惩罚，埃斯蒂尼安因此而感到了愉悦，他掠过战斗过的地面捡起自己的长枪，飞向龙巢的顶端，“我们该继续了，尼德霍格，这一次，我该刺穿你的什么地方？”

-END-


End file.
